


NEWS!!!

by Nanners (nanjcsy)



Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: All Collector Fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners





	NEWS!!!

Hey all Collector/Collection fans!

Josh Stewart just announced that in 2020 there will finally be the third installment of this epic series! We shall finally see The Collected! The title on the poster is The Collected 3 and it advises us to "lock the doors"

Just wanted to let everyone know! I will add updates on it here as I hear them!

Happy Hunting fellow fans!

 


End file.
